


The Lone Star State

by ToukoTai



Series: First Name: Agent [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word 'Tejas' is the origin word for 'Texas', roughly translated it means 'friends'. Clint almost killed himself laughing when he found that out.</p>
<p>crossposted from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lone Star State

Agent Texas makes Clint feel inadequate in all the ways that count. She’s faster then he’ll ever be, she’s stronger then he’ll ever be, she’s deadly in all the ways he isn’t. She’s coldly confidant in her abilities, in herself. There is no doubt in her, she knows what she's doing, she knows how to do and fuck up anything that gets in her way. She’s brutally efficient at what she does. And what she does is clean up messes, and well, the mess she’s cleaning up, is the one he made.

The first thing she says to him is: _Don’t get in my way_. It’s in answer to his open com request for help, sent on a channel not normally used or even acknowledged to exist.(super secret military operations did like to keep tabs on each other and Freelancers had a surprisingly cavalier attitude when it came to SHIELD...or maybe it was just when it came down to one particular SHIELD agent.) Clint wanted it to be known that he did not, in fact, send out a distress signal. It was one of those not quite a distress signal, but getting there. Like second cousins to a distress signal. Clint wanted everyone to be very,  _very_ clear, that he wasn't actually in distress. He was dangerously toeing the line of distressed. Things on his latest op had gone so far south, it was almost north. Mistakes were made, misjudgements happened even to the best, but these were just shy of being rookie mistakes. Clint knows Fury is going to take him to task for these fuck up’s. If his fuck up’s don’t kill him first that is.

Clint doesn’t see anything from his very secure hiding place, but he knows when she arrives because suddenly there’s a lot more of the baddies screaming and flailing and running away. Bodies are being thrown through the air, bullets are being shot in random directions and there’s _something_ moving through the chaos. But he’ll be damned if he can get a read on what.

She materializes out of thin air. Literally. There was nothing in front of him and then there she was. Her armor is pitch black, her movements short and effective as she takes care of the last remaining enemies.

Agent Wyoming was a pure sniper, never let his enemies get close if he could help it. CT fought with sneaky stealth, she moved around her targets. Agent Texas, moves _through_ them. She’s force and energy and motion. Never still, always moving. She has a small arsenal on her and she makes excellent use of every weapon. CT had her knives and Wyoming had his sniper rifle and Agent Texas has everything and anything else. She uses each gun, each grenade, each bullet to it’s maximum effectiveness.

Agent Texas is silent, but he can read anger in her stance. She’s a blur of movement. Goes smoothly from one action to the next. He’d try to provide covering fire, but at the speed she moves and the unpredictable way she moves, he’s more afraid he’ll hit her, instead of the enemy. And he’s much more afraid of angering her further. As it is, he’s following her lead and staying quiet on the comms, he’s half worried that, given the proper trigger re: his big mouth, she might just leave him for dead or kill him herself.

At the end, she shakes the blood from her weapons with a flick of her wrist. Bodily yanks him out of his hiding place when he takes to long for her taste, and basically carry/drags him to his extraction point. The last thing she says to Clint is: _Good job, cockbite_. He can read the sarcasm in her tone.

Clint really hopes he never has to face off against her. York, he could probably take, dude did have only one working eye. Wyoming, he could definitely take. CT, he could take but he wouldn’t like it. Agent Texas? Agent Texas would take _him_ apart.


End file.
